


Clash of the Desserts

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: CRIZRI AND TAVOR DISAGREE OVER SOMETHING WHILE AT THE ACADEMY.<br/>ASKED BY KODREVAS (on tumblr)</p><p>Tavor is my Cathar Sith Warrior. He and Crizri met on Korriban. Technically, this is long before Crizri meets Andronikos, but Tavor makes a prediction about Criz's future beau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash of the Desserts

“Chocolate or savelberry, Criz?”

“Savelberry. Ever had it?”

“The pink stuff with the nuclear fruit in it? Ugh.”

“Have you really tried it? Come on, Tavor.”

“Is savelberry some sort of Twi’lek concoction? It tastes like dead mice in my mouth. Even worse in that pastry thing, with that nuclear-colored sauce?”

“‘Nuclear-colored’? Define ‘nuclear-colored’, please?”

“Think the most garish lights in the Slippery Slopes Cantina on Nar Shaddaa. Throw Republic blue and gold on it, and shake it in a sorbet mixer. Add a sprinkling of grenades and wait for the whole thing to explode. What’s on the walls after that is ‘nuclear-colored’.”

“Geez. Savelberry fruitcake is  _not_ nuclear-colored. It’s colorful, with that creamy pink filling and gold and green icing, with  _makel_  sauce.”

Criz’s  _lekku_ twitched in suppressed laughter. The other acolytes gave them a wide berth in the Academy cantina. The sight of two aliens arguing made the others nervous. A red-skinned, curvy Twi’lek and a feral and imposing Cathar…now  _that_ combination was trouble.

It didn’t stop the other acolytes from placing bets on the winner. So far, it was dead even between the two.

"Let me make you a deal. Next Life Day celebration, I’m making you a savelberry fruitcake, with all the trimmings.”

“That’s assuming we make it to the next Life Day, of course.”

“You’re such a pessimist, Tavor.”

“Just a realist, Criz. Always been. Fine…you and your savelberry fruitcake, me and my Chocolate Souffle Surprise, and see who gets sick first.”

“I hope you have a good medic on your crew when you get one, Tavor. I’m sure your eating habits will drive them nuts.”

“I’m going to warn  _yours_ about the hazards of savelberry fruitcake. I pity the poor man who ends up with you. Death by lightning or overbaked fruitcake.”

She pointed at him. “I’m going to remember this _years_ from now.”

"No, you won’t. I bet you’ll forget.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”


End file.
